The placement, mounting and peripheral enclosure of modern, exteriorly mounted round or arch-shaped windows has heretofore required considerable skill and labor. For example, the prior art methods of installing arched windows required the cutting and nailing of short sections of two-by-four or other wooden material between adjacent wall studs and under a window "header" to roughly approximate an arcuate pattern so as to generally correspond with the arcuate shape of the exteriorly mounted window frame. The interior drywall of other wall covering material is then cut to the arcuate shape of the window and nailed over the top of the roughly arranged two-by-four support sections.
Provided that the drywall has been correctly cut and properly placed against the underlying two-by-four support, the builder must then "fill in" the area between the arched edge of the drywall and the outer window frame to create a smoothly arched window jamb such that the jamb will be perpendicular at any given point to the interior wall surface. The creation of such window jamb often requires the insertion of plywood or other filler materials in an effort to occupy any void existing between the interior drywall and the exterior window frame. After such void has been filled, plaster or other appropriate filler materials must then be applied to form the desired arched window jamb surface.
The above described prior art methods of mounting and finishing arched windows are known to be time consuming and to result in non-uniform and oftentimes uneven interior wall and window jamb surfaces. Because such defects are usually readily visible from within the room, the builder is often called upon to undertake remedial work after the interior walls have been finished and painted. Thus, there exists a need in the art for a simple, inexpensive and uniformly shaped arcuate mounting structure which may be inserted behind the exteriorly mounted arcuate window frame so as to uniformly fill the area between the window frame and the interior drywall, thereby creating a smoothly arched and uniform window jamb surface.
In view of the aforestated problems of the prior art, the present invention is intended to provide the desired light-weight, inexpensive and simple arcuate window frame mounting structure whih may be reproducibly manufactured in a range of sizes and thicknesses to accommodate various sizes of window frames and various construction methodology.